A Fated Meeting at the Hall of Origin
by Pokenonymous
Summary: Goddess please have mercy on us, We never intended to disturb you... G-Goddess? What are you..? WARNING: Contains Lemons, Male Human x Female Pokemon. Sequel to A Midnight Encounter on Newmoon Isle.
1. Chapter 1: Reveal

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

 **P.S. Thank you all for every ounce of patience and or impatience. I really do have fun writing, but I'd forgotten that fun, and instead focused on escape from my problems through gaming and YouTube, I can't promise that I'll put out a chapter a day like I did when I first started writing here, but I can promise that I will not stop writing again, I need to keep going as much as you want to keep reading.**

 **Chapter 1: Reveal**

As I explained all that had _really_ happened over the course of the last week; Bluebell laid her head on my shoulder sighing and smiling as I recounted, in mildly graphic detail, how it went from a training exercise, to an orgy, to a proposal and the formation of a harem. Jess, back in her usual mood, snickered at all of the awkward in the air, leaning up against the table and polishing off the bottle of Champaign without everyone else, receiving a venomous gaze from Amy, who just happened to glance over her shoulder. Darkrai hid behind me after Officer Jenny's outburst, grabbing on to my shoulder and peaking around me, she was clearly a lot shyer around people then we'd originally believed. Celest and Altaria stood on either side of me, puffing out their chests in an obvious attempt to intimidate the pissed off officer before them, but only succeeding in doing so for about ten seconds before their faces turned purple and they had to deflate back to their regular size. And Onyx and Holly, seemingly un-phased, were still attempting to drink the last of their Champaign, grasping at the glasses futilely with their paws to try and get the last few drops.

"… So after… or just before Darkrai passed out, still not fully sure, she transported both of us and the old man back here where there was a warm and fuzzy reunion with the old man's son, who just so happened to be the porter here… After they left, well… I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened," I said, making Jess blurt out laughing.

"Please, 'I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened.'" She mocked, laughing again as she strolled over to me. She grabbed my face and pressed her beak against my lips, grabbing my crotch roughly and shoving her tongue into my mouth. She pulled back and giggled, winking mischievously, "We all fucked him so hard that we were surprised his dick didn't fall off."

Officer Jenny blushed and picked her jaw up off the floor, it truly was a lot of information to process and she was still attempting to make sense of it, scratching her head with a look of, well… not disgust but… shock. "Well I…" she began, trailing off as words seemed to fail her. I followed her eyes, and found them locked on my crotch, which was still being thoroughly kneaded by Jess. I smiled, hearing Bluebell giggle slightly as she noticed as well, but forced the smile away as Jenny shook her head and blinked rapidly. "Well this is… eye opening that's for sure. And you _are_ ok with this, right Bluebell?" she asked, looking to my reptilian lover to confirm.

Bluebell sighed and lifted her head from my shoulder, flicking her tongue on my cheek as she did so, making me smile. "It _was_ my idea… In all honesty as long as I know that he would give the entire harem up at my word, and that I have the sole right to bare his children, I'm perfectly fine with it. His sexual drive is much more than I can handle alone anyways… Primal and ravenous," she said with a hungry look in her eyes, making Officer Jenny bite her lip, and blush brightly.

It was at this point that Zaelot unsheathed himself slightly and connected with everyone in the room, "It is only natural for a warrior such as himself to acquire both a harem and a wife; when a warrior returns from the battlefield he must have his needs met, both those of love and those of lust," he said, his crystalline eye locking on the now even more shocked officer.

"I-is that a talking sword?!" Jenny blurted, staring at Zaelot so hard it was as if she were attempting to rationalize his entire existence.

"Umm, t-thankyou Zaelot that was very well put. I assume you have some experience in matters such as these?" I asked, my respect for him increasing slightly.

"Of course, but from one warrior to another, you seem much more attached to your harem than is usually acceptable… However, your love for your bride seems to be all the more potent… Even now it is as if your hearts are beating as one…" he said, making Bluebell blush and nuzzle my neck, nipping at it slightly.

"Can someone please explain him—it to me?" Jenny said, raising her voice slightly.

"Well that is where your age shows Zaelot, each and every one of them mean something special to me: I love Jess' personality, she comes off as lascivious, but deep down she's a kind and loving soul; Amy is kind through and through, gentle and smart, she's someone I can talk to about anything; Holly is strong and brave, but deep down she's a big softie; Celest is powerful and graceful, her scales are small and smooth, and I can count on her to help protect me and the other girls; Onyx is absolutely adorable and affectionate to the core, I love when she curls up on my lap and falls asleep; Altaria is strong and her feathers are so soft, I don't get to see her often, but her beautiful song always makes me feel happy; And Darkrai, well, I haven't known her long enough to have found what makes her special… But I will." I said, making each girl blush in turn and making Darkrai, wrap her arms around my waist, nuzzling my back gently.

"Aww that's sweet," Officer Jenny said, "But could you please explain the talking sword to me!"

Zaelot turned towards her, making her jump slightly, "His sister found me on an archeological dig in the Kalos region, I looked over her memories and found that I had to meet this man, and I was not disappointed, he is a fine master, a finer warrior, and an even finer man." He said, and I nodded respectfully at him.

"Any more questions?" I asked and she jumped again, braking her gaze on Zaelot.

"N-no… but have you told Nurse Joy yet?" she asked blushing brightly.

"No not yet I'm afraid, I _was_ planning on telling each of you in time," I said with a smirk, letting Bluebell slither over to her, blocking her exit. I walked over to her slowly, making her blush brightly as Jess' hand revealed my member once more. "I was planning on going to the address on the handcuffs you gave me, giving you a Luxury Ball, revealing my harem, asking you to join, and hopefully ravish you with enough time left in the day to do the same to Nurse Joy," I admitted, making her blush brightly as I trapped her between Bluebell and myself.

"H-how do you know I would say yes?" she asked, attempting to play hard to get while her eyes were glued on my crotch.

"Please, from the moment you met me you wanted to 'know' me better… in fact, you're staring at my dick right now… I said, making her blush brightly. I put my finger on her chin and raised her face to mine, making a Luxury Ball shoot into my hand and hovering my face centimeters from hers, "Unfortunatly… I'm all fucked out, honestly I couldn't squeeze out a drop if I wanted to, and it's tender as hell, seriously I look like Rudolf the red nosed Stantler down there." I said, making all of the girls behind me giggle, save Jess who blushed, realizing how much her kneading hurt.

"Oh come on!" she blurted out, dropping the hard to get act unintentionally. I pulled my head back as she blushed brightly and clamped her hands over her mouth, "Umm I mean…"

I smirked and pealed her hands from her mouth, setting one hand on her stomach and let my lips rest millimeters from her ear. I slid my hand down her stomach and into her skirt, rubbing her through her panties, making her gasp and squirm in pleasure, crossing her legs in an attempt to keep my hand from moving, " _You mean_ that you won't tell Nurse Joy just yet because you want to be the first one right? You want to be able to lord it over her that I fucked you first?" I said, curling her fingers around the Luxury Ball and taking a step back, wrenching my hand from her legs and licking my fingers clean slowly with a chuckle as I wondered how long it's been sense she'd last felt the touch of a man.

She nodded and blushed brightly, taking the Luxury Ball and uncrossing her legs. She looked at the precious Pokèball in her hand, staring at it blankly as if she'd never seen anything like it before. She shook her head and looked at it again, her eyes growing wide as she realized what she was actually holding, her mouth opening and closing silently. I finished licking the last of her off of my fingers and nodded slowly, having clearly given her one too many shocks. She straightened and brushed off her skirt as Bluebell slipped silently out of her way. She looked like she had no idea where she was going as she started walking away, her face still a bright crimson. It was truly a sight to behold as she wandered aimlessly through the town back to her home.

' _Wow… I think I might have broken her…'_ I thought, rubbing my neck as I closed the door. Turning around I saw that Amy and Jess had their arms crossed and a mischievous look on their faces, "What?" I asked wanting to know what gears were turning in their heads.

They looked at each other and then to me, "Wow master, I think that was the first time we've seen you that… forward…" Amy said, giggling slightly.

"Says a member of my **harem**?" I retorted, playing along with her banter, I could see where she was going and I defiantly agree that what just happened was a bit out of my usual character.

Amy shook her head and Jess broke in, "Please master, you'd never even have a harem if we didn't basically rape you," she said, making me nod, and realize that I still need to 'punish' them for that. "Till we came along the only sex you'd had was from a passing traveler whom decided she wanted to fuck you after seeing you shoot your load…" she continued, making a very valid point.

"Alright, alright… I noticed it too… a week ago I could have _NEVER_ been that forceful with a woman… I guess having a harem is a bit of a confidence booster." I said with a big, dopy smile and a warm laugh, making them all giggle. "Thank you… It honestly feels good… Like I have the world in the palm of my hand…" I said spreading my arms wide, making both of them rush over and wrap around me tightly, both of their heads nuzzling my chest sweetly. I kissed the tops of their heads, squeezing them warmly.

I heard the door open and looked over my shoulder to see my sister standing with her back turned to us. From the psionic energy I was picking up, I could already tell she was embarrassed and pissed off. "Hey sis, what's up?" I asked, letting go of Jess and Amy reluctantly, taking a step back just in case she was about to swing at me.

"What did you do to her?" she said, turning around. Her face was bright red and her arms were crossed, her foot tapping in irritation and her eyes staring daggers at me.

"Ummm"

"OFFICER JENNY IDIOT!" she yelled, "What it the name of Arceus did you do to that woman? She was walking away from here with a bright red face and she was clearly in some sort of daze."

"I told her the truth?.. Kind of had to after she walked in on my post sex toast."

"Bullshit that was all you did to her… So… How was your second human ever?"

"She wasn't, do you honestly think I can have sex like this," I said pointing to my raw junk.

She winced and breathed in sharply, "Ok… One: sorry, two: ouch, three: It looks like—"

"Like Rudolph the red nosed Stantler yeah I know…"

"I was going to say that it looks like you were fucking a tomato but that works too," she scoffed, walking over to take a closer look.

"Ummm."

"Chill, I think I might actually be able to help," she said, pulling her bag over to her and pulling out two berries, a Rawst berry and a Lum berry to be precise. She used her mind to turn the berries to mush and mix them together, then she drew out most of the liquid and dropped it in the sink, leaving behind a blue-green paste. She dabbed her finger in some and smeared it on causing me to jump back. It was cold, but it seemed to be working and I relaxed, putting my pride aside and letting doctor sis take over for a few seconds. She scooted closer again, shaking her head as if to say, 'hold still this time,' and proceeded to slowly smear on more of her miracle cure, till every inch of my shaft was covered.

"Thanks sis, you have no idea how much better that feels already… but you can let go now…" I said awkwardly, making both of us blush brightly.

She jumped back and stood up, avoiding eye contact, "Yeah, well it's not like it was fun for me either… But I can't stand to see my family in pain," she said, crossing her arms.

I chuckled and rubbed her head, snagging a pair of underwear from my bag and pulling them on. "Oh come on sis, I saw your face when you were smearing it on him," Amy said with a sly smile, making my sister's face turn even more red.

"Uh-I'm sure that I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Please, from the looks of things I was sure that you'd shout, 'Oh please big brother, please show me how you use it,'" Amy continued, holding an imaginary camera to her eye.

At this point, my sister ceased being embarrassed and became quite angry, although, she kept an unsettling smile on her face, like she was planning an elaborate torture mechanism. "Brother," she said, in an eerily cheery voice, "Can I borrow Amy for the night?"

I smirked and turned to look at the unwitting Mienshao over my shoulder, "Of course sister, she's yours for the night," I said, making Amy gulp and open her mouth to protest.

Before she could get out a word, a chain and collar of psionic energy formed around her neck and my sister tugged on it, pulling Amy along as she walked away. She turned and shot Jess a look that could only be described as "…help…" before my sister shut the door with her mind.

Jess bit her finger and looked at me as if to ask if she'll be alright. I shrugged, then though about it for a minute and nodded, letting her know that she has nothing to worry about.

Jess sighed in relief and Bluebell wrapped herself around my waist gently. She nuzzled my face and I kissed her scales, stroking her body with my hand gently, "Isn't it about time to get some rest lover?" she asked, whispering in my ear to let me know that I'd let a lot of time slip by.

I saw out the window that the sun had yet to come up, and when I checked my watch it was around three in the morning. I sighed and shook my head, "Well girls, I think it's time to get some rest," I said and a couple of them yawned. I chuckled and cleaned up the bed as best I could, knowing that tomorrow I'd have to go and get it cleaned. I hopped back into my position in the middle of the bed and Bluebell and Jess snuggled up next to me. All of the others followed, most of them taking the same position that they were in before my abduction; Darkrai taking the positon next to Bluebell. I closed my eyes and yawned, "Good night everyone."

"Good night master…" a few of them replied, but many of them were already asleep, I smiled and allowed myself to follow them, but many of my dreams were plagued with flashes of Suicune, which caused me to awaken suddenly. Darkrai sensed my un-ease and grabbed my hand, kissing it gently as if to say that she'd protect me. After that I slept soundly through the night, dreaming instead of what I was going to do next…


	2. Chapter 2: Relaxation

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

 **P.S. A helpful reviewer by the name of 'Guest' gave me some advice, to those of you who are new to this story line and, for some unfathomable reason, don't wish to go back through the other two stories: Onyx is an Umbreon, Jess is a Blaziken, Amy is a Mienshao, Bluebell is a shiny Seviper, Holly is a Houndoom, and Celest is a Charizard. I still recommend going back and reading the other two installments in this series, however, once this storyline is completely finished, I** ** _MAY_** **decide to condense all of the stories down into one easy to find super-story.**

 **Chapter 2: Relaxation**

I woke to the sound of waves gently lapping on the shore outside the window, and heard the cries of Wingulls flying above peacefully. I smiled and sighed, letting the sound fill my mind as I slipped into a state of deep meditation. I passed through my barrier into the hallways of my mind and made my rounds, moving rooms around, shifting my memories and going over them; framing and hanging a few of the better ones to keep myself from forgetting them. I passed my subconscious, waving to him and receiving the usual half-assed wave back as he busied himself with some menial task, like breathing. I smiled and returned to consciousness, riding slowly back to reality on the sounds of the ocean. I opened my eyes, and raised my head to look out the window, moving slowly so to not wake anyone. I couldn't see the sun, which told me that I'd probably slept in.

Bluebell's head shifted slightly on my chest and a puff of air hit my face as she sighed. She opened her eyes slowly, letting me stare deeply into their azure depths, a sight which I would never grow tired of. "Good morning lover…" she whispered, pressing her lips to mine briefly before laying her head back down on my chest and flicking her tongue into my chin.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" I asked quietly with a smile, looking into her eyes.

She shifted and sighed, curling her tail around my leg slowly to not wake Onyx. "You know you don't really have to ask that right? I always sleep well when I sleep next to you," she said smiling brightly. "Your heart makes quite the lullaby…" she said, her scales blushing brightly.

I smiled and kissed her on the nose, lifting Onyx and Jess off of me gently with my mind before hovering myself and Bluebell out of the bed silently. I pulled on a set of clothes and asked Bluebell if she was hungry: she simply shook her head and smiled. I brushed back my hair and Bluebell wrapped around me gently, setting her head on my shoulder as I walked out the door.

"So love, what are we going to do now? If we leave today we might be able to make the tournament we were originally training for, and each girl has grown sufficiently powerful enough to hold their own in it," she said after a few seconds, reminding me about the tournament.

I stopped walking and cringed, having forgotten all about it, I raised my wrist and tapped a few times on my watch, pulling up my bank statement. I sighed in relief when I saw that a few of my investments had payed off and my funds were stable for the foreseeable future, "I think we're good to relax for a bit longer… With all that's happened, I think that we've earned some time off; I did fight two legendries in one week after all."

Bluebell nodded and smiled, the look on her face saying that she agreed with me, "This will be our first vacation in quite some time you know, and our first ever as lovers…" she said, blushing slightly.

I nuzzled her face and continued walking, "You're right, and I think I have a plan on how to spend it," I said with a mysterious smile, remembering my dream and combing over a map on my watch.

"By the way love, where are we headed right now?" she asked with a slight smirk which told me she knew just where we were going.

I winked and chuckled making her squeeze me roughly and giggle. I pulled out the handcuffs and read the address on them, looking from house to house till I found Officer Jenny's.

Bluebell released me and took her position on the ground by my side as we stood in front of the door. I knocked and almost immediately the door opened, I was pulled inside, slammed up against the wall and had a tongue shoved into my mouth. I blushed and wrapped my arms around her, grabbing a fist full of her hair as we kissed, letting our tongues curl around each other as she pressed her stomach to mine. When she finally came up for air, her face was bright crimson and her heart was beating rapidly. "What if I had been the mail man?" I said with a smile as Bluebell slithered inside and closed the door behind her.

"I—I was kind of hoping that you were," she said with a laugh, laying her head on my chest and nibbling at my neck, making me moan softly.

Bluebell slithered up both of us and pressed her forehead to Jenny's, making it easy for me to connect their minds. " _Before we begin, I have one thing to say: being that you are the first human member of my lover's harem, I consider you more of a threat from the others… That being said, I believe that you know how to uphold boundaries and I have only two rules: one, no matter how much of my lover's heart you capture, I will always come first; two, NO pregnancy._ " She thought to the officer who blushed and nodded. Bluebell smiled and released us, slapping the officer on the ass with her tail as she backed away.

I looked down at the blushing officer in my arms and grinned deviously, "Before we start… How much do you value those clothes?" I asked, squeezing her slightly. She yipped and nodded, as if giving me permission and I smiled, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. Setting her down on her bed, I pressed my lips to hers slowly slipping my tongue into her mouth as I grabbed at her crotch through her clothes: rubbing her gently and making her moan into our kiss.

I drew back and removed my hand from her groin, causing her to whimper greedily. I put a finger to her lips and threw my leg over her, straddling her at her waist and grabbing the fabric of her shirt between her breasts. "You know, these clothes of yours really do get in the way," I said making her eyes widen as I pulled my hands apart and tore the shirt in half down the front, exposing her bra and stomach. I unhooked her bra and grabbed her breasts, kneading them in my hands and making her squirm under me. She bit her lip and arched her back to grind against my crotch as I rubbed her nipples with my thumbs, "So this is what a human feels like…" I said, making her blush and pant for more. I smirked and put my mouth over one of her nipples, circling it with my tongue and causing her to cry out and wrap her arms around my head, locking it in place as I sucked on her nipple and massaged her breast. I pulled my head free and kissed down her stomach, stopping at the bellybutton and sticking my tongue into it, moving my hands down her sides slowly till I reached her skirt. She gasped as I grabbed the fabric and I looked up at her hungrily. I cracked my neck and ripped my hands back, tearing her skirt off of her body and leaving her soaking wet black panties bare for me to see. I put my hands on her thighs and spread them apart, licking at her panties slowly; tasting her juices in long strokes till I bit down on the fabric tore them off staring at her dripping sheath with ravenous eyes, making her tense up and splash my face with her essence. I looked her in the eyes and licked my face clean, making her blush an even brighter shade of red. I chuckled and looked back down, pinching her clit and licking up and down the length of her slit slowly. She whimpered, biting her lip and arching her back, grabbing on to the pillow tightly and thrusting her crotch in my face as if begging for more. Eager to oblige, I slipped my tongue inside of her, exploring her folds slowly; going deeper and deeper as she shivered in ecstasy.

She grabbed on to my shoulders and pulled my face to hers, shoving her tongue into my mouth roughly as her fingernails dug into my back, "Enough fooling around, I want you in me as deep as you can!" she said, blushing and grinding her crotch into mine.

"With pleasure," I said, pulling my clothes off and snagging a condom out of my pocket; causing Bluebell to cock her head slightly in confusion, having never seen one before. I slipped it on and threw Jessy's legs over my hips, rubbing my tip against her cunt missionary style. I thrusted forward to the hilt and she screamed and laughed in euphoria as my shaft was enveloped in her tight folds, bringing back memories of my first (and only other) human. "Ooh feels like it's been awhile," I said with a smirk, making her blush and whimper.

"S-shut up and fuck me," she said embarrassedly. I chuckled and rocked my hips, thrusting again and again, plunging slowly and steadily into her making her pant and tense up. I could tell she was already close and I snickered quietly, speeding up my thrusts vibrating my cock inside of her making her wail and arch her back. I put my hands on her chest and massaged her breasts as I thrusted and she grabbed on to my arms, digging her nails into my biceps and tightening her cunt as much as she possibly could to try and postpone orgasm. I thrusted harder and harder, sending my full length into her over and over as she tossed her head and clawed at my arms. I felt her sheath quiver around my lance and smiled broadly, linking our pleasure together and thrusting as hard and as deep as I could. Once more I was plunged into an ocean of nirvana, feeling our souls bash into each other over and over again as they grew closer and finally merged. She wailed in ecstasy her screams filling the room as she splashed my crotch with her orgasm. I kept thrusting as she came and the feeling of her trembling pussy enveloping my shaft was too much to bare, I thrusted once more and pulled out, ripping the condom off and blasting her chest with my seed. She panted and rubbed my semen into her breasts before licking what she could off of her fingers. "You taste… I can't really put my finger on it…" she said, licking at her hands.

Bluebell slithered over and curled her tongue around the officer's nipple, lapping at my seed happily and making Jenny blush brightly, "He really is delicious isn't he…" she said with a smile, leaning back and laying her head in my lap, resting her long blue fang on my leg. Jenny wiped herself off with what was left of her shirt and kneeled down behind me; setting her head on my shoulder and pressing her breasts to my back.

"You're everything I expected and then some… you had to be to capture the hearts of so many beautiful girls," she said, stroking Bluebell's scales gently, making her shiver and giggle, "That was the best sex I'd had in years… It almost seems like a waste to let you go," she said with a sigh, wrapping her fingers gently around my shaft, rubbing it slowly, "But… It's better than having never run into you."

"Don't worry we'll see each other again, I promise," I said, turning my head to kiss her on the cheek.

She smiled and sighed, "We'd better, otherwise I **will** track you down," she teased, letting go of my cock and standing up, "you really should get going, it's not polite to keep that many women waiting you know."

I chuckled and pulled on my clothes as she stepped out of the room, I heard the shower turn on as I put on my boots. I picked Bluebell up in my arms, making her blush lightly, still not used to being carried like this. "What do you think about taking everyone to the beach darling?" I asked as I started out the door, revealing my plan to her at last.

She thought for a moment then nodded, "I can't recall the last time I went swimming…" she said, trailing off as she tried to remember.

I smiled and thought back, "If I'm right, it was in the glowing hot spring that we found deep in some cave."

"Now that I think about it, you're right, although I never thought I'd be able to forget a place like that… How did you remember?"

"I remember how beautiful your scales shone in the light from that pool…" I said with a smile, making her blush. "We have to go back there sometime, that water cured all my aches and pains for weeks."

She giggled and nodded, "Yes but… let's have one adventure at a time ok?"

I laughed and kissed her on the lips, receiving several glances from people walking by, "You know… Seeing as that over seventy percent of people chose to vote yes on re-legalizing Pokèphilic relationships, I was kind of expecting to be accepted."

"Hush lover, don't pay them any mind, and I know what you're going to say: you just want them to be able to see how beautiful I am, inside and out…" she said, blushing slightly

I blinked and jumped out of the way of a speeding child running from his Eevee, "You're right but—"

"Because that's what every groom should want for his bride…" she said, kissing my cheek as I opened the door to the inn, smelling breakfast immediately as I did.

I looked inside to find Jess and Darkrai wearing inexplicably acquired aprons serving everyone food. And while the food was for everyone, I was pretty sure the aprons were for me. Holly sniffed the air and giggled, "So how was Jenny master?" she prodded, making everyone but Onyx, who was too busy bouncing up and down looking at her food, raise an eyebrow.

"About as horny as you during our first training session," I retorted making her blush and the others laugh as I sat down at the table. Darkrai handed me a plate for two, leaning over and shoving her breasts in my face.

"I hope everything is to your liking master," she said shyly, blushing slightly.

I took a bite and smiled, taking my time to chew and swallow, "Everything is absolutely divine," I said seductively making her blush brighter. I smiled and helped Bluebell finish off the plate as Jess and Darkrai sat down to eat as well. When everyone was done I stood to gather the plates, but found that Jess had already begun collecting them.

I sat back down and Darkrai scooted closer to me, "So master, what are we doing today," she asked, leaning over and letting me look down her apron.

I smiled and looked over at Jess doing the dishes, she gave me a wink and a giggle that told me that she was coaching Darkrai and that I should play along. "Well I was thinking that we should go to the beach today," I said grabbing her chin, "Did you have anything that you wanted to do?"

"N-no not really… The beach sounds fun…" she said blushing brightly, avoiding my eyes.

"The beach! The beach!" Onyx repeated excitedly, wagging her tail happily. Jess grimaced some and so did Celest, but after a few seconds, they seemed to resign themselves to the idea.

"Everyone get ready, I'm going to get changed and then we can go," I said and walked over to my bag, pulling out my swim trunks and sitting down on the bed to change.

"Umm," I heard and turned my head to see Darkrai standing before me shyly, "Could I…" she began, trailing off into an inaudible murmur.

"Could you?"

"Could I help you get dressed master?" she blurted, blushing brightly.

"Of course, I'll appreciate the help," I said, thoroughly enjoying her newly discovered shy personality. She sat down and scooted behind me, pulling off my shirt slowly and running her hands over my chest and stomach. I kicked off my boots and she unbuttoned my pants, shimmying them down my legs and off of my body. She slipped her fingers into my underwear and gasped when she found me already hard. She bit her lip and slipped my underwear off of my body, swinging around me and straddling my lap, letting my tip rest against her greedy cunt underneath the apron. "So it's the queen of the night yesterday, and the shy naughty maid today? I can't wait for tomorrow," I said with a grin as she blushed and rubbed my tip gently up and down the length of her opening, teasing herself with my shaft. She rubbed the back of my head against her clit and moaned gently, rubbing her entire length using my shaft. She whimpered and pressed her pussy against my shaft more forcefully, spreading her folds apart engulfing as much of my lance as she could from the side. She slowly pushed her way forward and back, up and down the back of my shaft, using my cock as her toy to pleasure herself. She pushed forward and pushed down, slowly burying my shaft into her sopping cunt, letting my tip press against all of her sensitive areas as she went. She moaned loudly and rocked her way down onto the last few centimeters, forcing my tip into her deeper than she'd ever gone before. I panted as she tightened herself as much as possible and let my tip get caught on every ridge she had as she slowly rocked her way up my length. I moaned and she slid off the last few centimeters, pulling me out of her with a loud pop, before using me as a toy again. I leaned my head back and bit my lip, having never been played with like this. It was amazing, feeling her opening slowly slide up and down the back of my shaft, letting her clit rub against the back of my tip before she slowly rocked her way down to my hilt, embracing my shaft slowly, all the while listening to her squeaks and moans of pleasure. She once more rocked her way down onto the last bit of my cock, she tensed her muscles and slowly thrust my tip into the tightest part of her over and over again, forcing me past her slippery ridges and pressing my tip against her cervix over and over. She tensed and locked me inside of her, splashing my crotch with her juices and opening her cervix. She dropped all of her weight on me and forced me in even deeper, I tensed and blasted my seed into the deepest part of her possible, pulling out slowly and letting my cum drip out of her gently.

She fell backwards and I caught her in my arms, my now limp shaft covering her opening. She grabbed ahold of it and slowly started rubbing my tip against her again, tracing her folds and pinching gently till I came again, splashing her crotch with my seed. She smiled and pushed me onto my back, pressing herself against me and kissing me passionately, sliding her tongue around mine. I reached a hand around and rubbed her pussy gently, massaging my seed into her folds and making her blush and moan into our kiss. She grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth, licking each finger clean slowly before sucking on them gently, kissing my palm and slipping my hand under her apron and against her breast, blushing slightly. "I… I was only acting so strong because I thought you were weak, I thought that I could intimidate you into doing what I wanted…" she admitted, blushing as I gently squeezed her breast. I kissed her forehead and untied her apron with my mind, letting it fall from her body and making her blush as I looked her up and down. She bit her lip and ran her hands over my chest with a hungry look in her eye. She looked over her shoulder and out the window to where everyone was waiting and blushed, standing up grabbing my swim trunks. She slowly pulled them up my legs and froze when her face was just before my shaft. She bit her lip again and kissed my tip, letting her lips linger against it for a moment before pulling my trunks over it and standing back up.

"Thanks for the help getting dressed," I said with a smirk as she wiped herself off and covered up to go out into public.

"N—no problem," she said blushing brightly as I grabbed a towel, a bottle of sunscreen, and slipped on my sandals. She nodded and we walked out to join the others. I smiled and Jess smirked at me, wagging her finger as if to shame us for making her wait.

"Come on, the beach awaits!" I said, shaking my head as I jogged towards the drawbridge and headed for the woods beyond.

"Ummm… Master? I thought we were going to the beach…" Onyx said as we entered the forest, discouraged to not be splashing about by now.

"We are, but… It's not really on the map," I said with a wink, taking a right turn towards the shore after walking a bit farther in. Onyx was skeptical at first, but grew excited when she could hear the lapping of waves against a shore and bolted ahead. I chuckled and shook my head, running after her and breaking through the brush only to be immediately blinded by the sunlight reflecting off of the sand. I put up my hand to shield my eyes for a moment and put it down to reveal a secluded beach stretching out to meet the ocean, which was a brilliant deep blue; the waves gently lapping on the shore and a gentle wind was blowing in from the sea. I smiled and stepped out on the sand, slipping off my sandals as I did so and feeling the heat from the sand flow into my feet with a sigh. I walked a bit further in and flopped down on the warm sand, rolling over and closing my eyes, soaking in all the heat that I could. I heard Bluebell giggle as she slithered up beside me and laid her head beside mine.

"Don't tell me you just wanted to soak up the heat," she said smiling, "I swear, sometimes you can be more cold-blooded then me."

"Well you take all of my warmth, so it's nice to receive some for once," I teased, making her roll her eyes and snuggle closer to me. I was about to kiss her when I was suddenly lifted into the air by Jess, who threw me to Celest, who flew low over the water and dropped me into the waves with barely enough time to shield my eyes with my mind, creating small pockets of air in front of them with my telekinesis. I gathered my bearings and swam to the surface, laughing as my face hit the salty ocean air. "So that's how it's gonna be…" I said deviously, watching them point and laugh. I picked up a ball of water with my mind and hurled it at Jess, catching her off guard and splashing her chest with enough force to knock her back a bit. She looked at me and I stuck out my tongue, letting myself sink back underwater, crawling slowly on the sand, pulling myself along as I saw a pair of legs approach where I was. I smiled and sprang to the surface, wrapping my arms around a screaming Jess and pulling her into the water to her neck, nibbling on her shoulder and making her giggle. She rubbed my head and swam around as Onyx doggie paddled her way out to us and climbed onto Jess's stomach as she was doing the backstroke. I chuckled at the pair and paused feeling something brush up against my legs. I looked down only to have Bluebell wrap herself tightly around me from beneath the waves. She put her head on my shoulder and brought her tail to the surface quickly, splashing my face with seawater as she giggled in my ear. I laughed and Jess floated by on her back with Onyx on her stomach and a smile on her face as she pet the Umbreon's soft fur. Onyx wagged her tail and nuzzled her way into Jess' chest, making the busty Blaziken giggle and smile even wider. I sighed contently and looked over my shoulder at the shore to see Celest curled up on the warm sand, fast asleep in the afternoon sun. I looked around for Altaria but she was nowhere to be found, meaning my sister must have called her for something. I spotted Darkrai and Holly collecting wood in the forest and saw that they already had a small pile of wood setting on the beach. Bluebell nuzzled my cheek and shivered in the cool water, prompting me to raise the temperature of my body slightly to help keep her warm. She squeezed me a bit tighter and sighed, letting my warmth flow into her blissfully. "Come on love, let's get you to shore," I said smiling and turning towards the beach.

She pulled back on me with a guilty look on her face, "Darling… I know that you want to be in the water… and I don't want to keep you fr—"

I shushed her and rubbed her head, "Bluebell, I have the rest of today to play and splash, and although we may be spending the rest of our lives together, I cherish every moment I can spend with you at my side. Now come on, in an hour or two you'll be fast asleep like Celest and I'll be able to swim as much as I wish, I know you'll be much more comfortable on the beach." I said and she blushed, nodding weakly and letting me walk both of us back to the shore. I smiled and rubbed her head, stepping out of the water and once more onto the warm sand. The wind picked up and I shivered and walked over to Celest, sitting down next to her and absorbing both her heat and the heat of the sand. She shifted under me but settled down and remained asleep. Bluebell squirmed a bit, still worried that she was keeping me from having fun. "Hey… Come on… Show me the eyes of the warrior queen I fell for…" I said with a smile, making her sigh and smile, staring into my eyes with confidence and strength once more. "There you go, don't doubt yourself so much… I owe you much more than my life you know…" I said, pressing my lips to hers and looking out at the sea with a smile as I watched Jess and Onyx play.

A few minutes passed and I started to feel Bluebell's muscles relax as the heat surrounding her bid her to sleep, she struggled to keep her eyes open and sprawled out on the sand beside me, laying her head in my lap and looking up at me blissfully. I looked back as Darkrai stepped in the way of the sun and raised an eyebrow to ask what was up. "Well…. While we were looking for wood in the forest, we managed to find something else…" she said cryptically, motioning me to follow.

I looked down at Bluebell and saw that she was fast asleep. I smiled and gently removed her head from my lap, standing up and following Darkrai into the forest. After a few moments of walking, I was tackled to the ground by Amy. She was panting heavily and blushing brightly. She started to grind her crotch into mine and immediately soaked my swim trunks in her juices. "P-please ma-aster…" she said with a whimper, "I… I ne… I nee… I need you," she said, allowing me to begin to understand what my sister did to her. In fact I've seen her do it once before. She hypnotized Amy and made her incredibly horny, have a physiological need to orgasm, and be unable to cause herself to orgasm. I chuckled and rubbed her head, causing her to close one eye as she panted, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. I could tell she'd been forced to masturbate for hours on end and knew that she was sore. I wrapped my arms around her and rolled over, nibbling on her neck and making her cry out in ecstasy. I kissed down her body quickly, knowing that she wouldn't take kindly to teasing. When I reached her slippery folds, she wrapped her legs around my head tightly, shoving my tongue inside of her and screaming in pleasure as she did so, arching her back and rubbing her breasts to try and help herself along. I sucked up her juices, letting my tongue eagerly explore her depths once more. She gasped and thrusted her pelvis forward, driving my tongue deeper into her and making her shriek and tighten her legs around my head. She tensed and trapped my tongue inside of her, already close from hours of masturbation. I wiggled my tongue just a little and struck a sensitive spot, she gasped and her eyes rolled back into her head, her face donning a wide smile and her tongue bobbing happily as she splashed my face with wave after wave of orgasm. Her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes, snoring quietly with an enormous smile on her face. I grinned and scooped her up in my arms, carrying her back to the beach and setting her down next to Bluebell and Celest carefully, so to not wake any of them.

I looked over and saw Holly starting a small fire, feeding it slowly and carefully to keep it from going out. I looked towards the water and saw Jess and Onyx still swimming about, I ran out into the water, diving in and beneath the waves quickly so not to be noticed. I used my mind to keep the water away from my eyes and I crept slowly up to Jess and Onyx from below. I smiled and surfaced directly under Onyx, letting her perch on my head and shoulders with a happily wagging tail. Onyx licked my forehead and Jess laughed and dove under water. I smiled and scratched Onyx's ears, making her nuzzle my hand happily. Jess surfaced behind me and hugged me tightly, nuzzling the side of my head gently. I smiled and leaned my head back, kissing her cheek and making Onyx clamp tightly to my head to keep from falling off. "It was really nice of you to bring us here… I know it's weird, but I've always loved swimming," she said contently, squeezing me in her arms. "But did you _have_ to leave like that? I had a special surprise planned for you and everything," she said tauntingly, rubbing her breasts into my back.

"Mmmm, sounds interesting," I said, shivering as she bit into my shoulder. She sucked on my skin till she made a large mark and licked the sensitive skin gently making me crane my neck as if begging for more. Onyx jumped and splashed, swimming around us slowly, floating on her back when she could.

"My, my master, you really are a glutton for punishment," she said mockingly.

"Just… Shut up and bite me…" I said and she laughed loudly. She sighed and hugged me tighter, leaning back slightly and sighing happily as we both looked up at the clouds.

"You know, Onyx is starting to feel a bit left out…" she said, making me blush slightly.

"I'll have to make it up to her somehow then…" I said embarrassedly.

"I'm sure you will, but right now, you're mine," she said with a giggle, rubbing my stomach gently. She nuzzled my cheek and I closed my eyes happily, feeling her warmth from behind as she held me tightly. I brought my hands up and laced my fingers with hers as best as I could, locking us together as Onyx swam about somewhere behind us. "Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Did…Did you really mean all of that… I mean, everything you told Officer Jenny, about how much each of us mean to you?" she asked, shifting in embarrassment.

I smiled and turned around slowly so that I could look into her eyes. I rubbed her back gently with one hand, pulling her in as I cupped her cheek with my other hand. At first she looked away, turning her head into my hand, but then she moved her eyes till they met mine. "Of course. Each of you is unique and amazing, I can honestly say that I was and am lucky to have all of you."

"Can you… Tell me what you love about me again?"

I smiled and nodded, making her face heat up beneath my palm, "I love your personality, both your catty side and your soft side, you never fail to make me smile… I love how warm you are, and how soft your feathers feel in my hands… I love your laugh, even when it's me you're laughing at… I love how beautiful you are, and how you fit perfectly against me," I said, wiping tears from her eyes as I did. I could tell that she wasn't used to being this wanted so it made me feel good to be able to tell her all of this. She hugged me tightly and closed her eyes, pressing her beak to my lips and slipping her tongue into my mouth gently. I felt her heart race and then felt mine join it as we kissed, letting our tongues slip past each other slowly. I grabbed a handful of her hair gently and let my fingers run through it. I let my mind go blank and let the waves bring us slowly to shore, washing us onto the sand after what felt like ages. I opened my eyes and broke slowly from our kiss, leaving a thick trail of saliva connecting our tongues. She panted and blushed as I slowly got off of her and picked her up in my arms. Carrying her over to a log that Darkrai and Holly had dragged out of the forest to use as a bench. I sat down and she shifted to where she was facing me, sitting on my lap with her legs spread wide. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck slowly, making her sigh blissfully and grab the back of my head and set her other hand on my back, pressing herself against me. I nibbled my way along her collarbone to the other side of her neck and she nipped lovingly at my ear.

"Master…" she said happily, "This is all I could ever ask for… A partner that cares for me as much as himself, if not more…" she said, kissing the top of my head. I nibbled my way up her jaw to her chin and nuzzled under it gently. I squeezed her sides and she giggled, leaning forward and making me fall gently backwards, my knees still up on the log. We laughed and she snuggled up against my chest, listening to my heartbeat with a gentle smile.

I smiled and looked up at the clouds, rubbing her shoulder and back gently and thinking with a sigh how amazing it would be if Bluebell were this warm. Blushing slightly as I saw a flash of sadness on Jess' face when I looked back. "What?" I asked trying to play it off.

"Please," she said calmly, rolling her eyes at me, "I know that face… That's your 'I'm thinking of Bluebell' face… The only face that has ever made me jealous…" she said with a sigh, making a circle on my chest with her finger. "But… I'll allow it, so long as you keep making the face you make when you think of me," she said with a smile. "That's the one," she said, grabbing my chin and kissing me briefly on the lips before returning her head to my chest.

Darkrai and Holly walked over and I picked myself up, sitting back down on the log. Jess and Darkrai commandeered the spots next to me, resting their heads on my shoulders. Holly set her head in my lap and I smiled, scratching her behind the ears and making her giggle and sigh. I felt Amy press herself against my back and I leaned my head back with a smile, "Feeling better?" I asked with a smirk.

"Y..yeah… Thanks by the way…" she mumbled, blushing brightly.

Jess giggled and patted the seat beside her, wrapping her arm around her friend when she sat down. Onyx was the next one to show up, jumping recklessly over the fire to tackle Darkrai and lick her face relentlessly, making everyone laugh. "Here, this is for you," Darkrai said, handing me the hyperactive Umbreon. She nipped at my hands as I tried to calm her down and eventually settled down in Jess' lap, pawing at Holly's nose playfully as she wagged her tail. Bluebell slithered between me and Darkrai, resting her head on my thigh and yawning loudly.

"Did you have fun in the water lover?" she said, still half asleep.

"Of course," I said with a chuckle, rubbing her head gently. She flicked out her tongue happily and I shook my head with a smile. Celest then lumbered over, also half asleep, and curled up beside the fire, exhaling a puff of smoke contently. "So everyone, what's next?" I asked, receiving nothing but confused looks and awkward silence. And as if on cue, Altaria landed behind us, crouching down to let my sister off of her back. "Sis, wonderful timing, how bout helping us figure out what to do next?" I said looking over at her.

"Well, for starters, there's some old dude who has been asking around about you. He found me and asked me to ask you to meet him at the local bar," she said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Really… Well, I guess I'll go see what he wants," I said, standing up slowly…

 **WOW… That took a LONG time to write, I'm soooo sorry that it took this long, but life… I hope you enjoy :3**


End file.
